Un final feliz para Seiya y Serena
by Seshyiak
Summary: Continuación del Capitulo 200, el último concierto de los Three Lights antes de regresar a su planeta, dejen review si?
1. Capítulo 1

**                                                 Un final feliz para Seiya y Serena**

                                                           Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

****

**_                                                                 Capitulo 1_**

****

****

Hola, este es mi cuarto fanfic

Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Pero el argumento si es mío

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**(**---**) **lo que hacen o emociones del personaje

****---**** lo que piensan los personajes

Si no les gusta la pareja Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi) no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

**Serena = **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita = **Makoto

**Minak = **Minako

**Raye =** Rei

**Amy =** Ami

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La guerra contra galaxia había terminado, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki por fin habían encontrado a su princesa e iban a permanecer en la tierra aunque no habían hablado aun con Darien y Serena para ver si no había problema, Darien había decidido estar un par de semanas antes de regresar a estados unidos.

Serena: Buenos días!!!!!!!!!! (entrando al salón)

Amy: llegaste temprano (sorprendida)

Serena: si así es, que es tan raro?

Lita: pues algo, y ese milagro?

Serena: ahh es que Seiya fue por mi 

Minak: y dónde esta?

Serena: ahhh se quedó platicando afuera con Yaten y Taiki

Amy: ya veo…

Lita: y cómo esta Darien?

Serena: muy bien (con una sonrisa) saliendo voy a verlo

Minak: pero…

Serena: que pasó Minak?

Minak: no nada pobre Seiya…

Taiki: buenos días chicas

Lita y Minak: buenos días Taiki

Amy: buenos días (sonrojada)

Yaten y Seiya: buenos días

Todas: buenos días!

Yaten: hola Minak

Minak: hola…

Seiya: oye Bombón saliendo vamos por nuestro tradicional helado de chocolate con crema batida y una cereza????

Serena: siiiiiiiiiii

Lita: que no ibas a ver a Darien?

Serena: jajaja, se me había olvidado… aunque puedo comerme un helado antes no?

Serena: si claro (Serena vio el cambio de animo y expresión de Seiya pero no dijo nada)

Amy: y como está su princesa?

Yaten: muy bien, ahorita descansando, por cierto chicas como el concierto no lo pudimos terminar por lo de ya saben que, pues vamos a hacer uno en compensación el sábado

Minak: eso está excelente! Nos van a dar entradas verdad?

Amy: Minak!!!

Taiki: claro que sí, les daremos unos extras para Haruka y ellas

Seiya: (viéndolas) así es (volteando a ver a Serena) pero… terminando el concierto… nos despedimos de ustedes para siempre…

Chicas: que??????????????

Serena: no… Seiya…

Yaten: Seiya… (viéndolo y entendiendo todo) tiene razón chicas

Taiki: (también comprendiendo lo que Seiya sentía) si… tenemos que reconstruir nuestro planeta y no es tarea fácil así que…

Amy: pero (viéndolo tristemente)

Lita: tan rápido?

Minak: no le pueden decir a su princesa que si se pueden quedar un poco mas tiempo

Seiya: no

Minak: pero…

Seiya: lo siento pero… maldición olvide que tenía que ir con nuestro representante, nos vemos (saliendo del salón)

Serena: Seiya… ahorita regreso! (yendo tras él) Seiya espera!

Seiya: Bombón… este tengo prisa… (tratando de no verla)

Serena: Seiya, dime que pasa?

Seiya: de que hablas?

Serena: no me habías dicho que se iban a ir, y quedamos que entre tu y yo no iba a ver secretos

Seiya: si… es que.. no me gustan las despedidas

Serena: pero…

Seiya: mira bomboncito no quería que te preocuparas sabes, además ni vas a notar cuando me vaya, ya tu novio esta aquí no? (medio triste) Y él te va a cuidar, (sonriéndole) sino me las pagar

Serena: pero…

Seiya: me tengo que ir, nos vemos pronto sale? (volteándose y empezando a correr al no soportar mas estar en ese momento con ella)

Serena: Seiya…

Seiya: Dios, te amo tanto Bombón (en lo que salía de la escuela)

Serena: (entrando de nuevo al salón) ya regrese

Minak: Serena…

Profesor: buenos días jóvenes tomen su lugar, hoy veremos…

El resto de las clases fue muy aburrido, Serena se sentía más aburrida que de costumbre y se sentía rara al no tener a Seiya a su espalda y que estuvieran mandándose recaditos por papelitos a cada rato en la clase diciéndose lo mucho que se aburrían, sin darse cuenta fue recordando todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, la ida al parque de diversiones, la 1ª cita que tuvieron, las veces que se peleaban en el salón, cuando fue a su casa a cuidarla, en el campamento cuando cayo "accidentalmente" encima de ella, en fin tantos recuerdo y como olvidar esa vez en la escuela que pensó que era Tuxedo Mask y él le pidió que lo dejara remplazarlos, que si no era lo suficientemente bueno, claro que era suficiente pero ella no podía, no debía…

Minak: Serena!!!!!!!!!

Serena: que?? (saliendo de sus pensamientos)

Minak: ya todos se fueron, vámonos

Serena: que?, por que?

Minak: como que por qué?, en dónde andas? Ya terminaron las clases

Serena: ahhhh tengo que ir a ver a Darien!!!! (tomando su mochila y saliendo disparada al departamento de Darien)

Yaten: jajaja, a donde iba tan rápido que ni adiós dijo?

Minak: que haces aquí?

Yaten: pues todos salimos y vi que Serena y tu se habían quedado y no salían así que me preocupe

Minak: que lindo… Yaten?

Yaten: que paso?

Minak: tengo que decirte algo no me vayas a interrumpir…

Yaten: ok (viéndola extrañado)

Minak: sabes que te digo todo el tiempo que me gustas y que te molesto mucho y asusto a tus fans y te hablo por teléfono a todas horas (Yaten con una enorme gota en la cabeza) y que me cuelgo de ti, pero sabes… no lo hago en mal plan

Yaten: ya lo sé Minak

Minak: no, no lo sabes, Yaten en verdad me gustas mucho y me encanta estar contigo sabes?, y sé que tú no me ves como yo quisiera, pero no me importa, solo quería que supieras lo que siento, lo mucho que estoy enamorada de ti y no me podía quedar callada sabiendo que ya te vas, y pues no te lo digo para que te sientas incomodo, realmente no espero nada a cambio, me conformo con que me veas como una amiga 

Yaten: Minak yo…

Minak: solo quería pedirte un favor… (empezando a salirse las lágrimas)

Yaten: lo que quieras

Minak: que me dejes estar contigo esta última semana, sí sé que de seguro soy una molestia enorme pero… es la última vez que me verás no?, la última vez que me tendrás que aguantar, además el sábado desaparecerán de nuestras vidas, pero eso te pido eso, para así poder recordarte por siempre (empezando a llorar fuertemente)

Yaten: Minak… (abrazándola y acariciando su cabello) no eres una molestia, eres una chica muy especial y sabes cualquiera quisiera que tú tuvieras sentimientos lindos hacia él

Minak: sí lo sé, cualquiera menos tú… (llorando con más fuerza y abrazándolo)

Yaten: Minak… (y así se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, Yaten no sabia que hacer solo acariciaba con una mano a Minak y con la otra la abrazaba, Minak desahogaba toda la tristeza que sentía, Yaten no sabía que sentía realmente por Minak, no tenia idea de nada)

Minak: (separándose de él) que patética soy verdad?, olvida lo que dije, será mejor que me vaya

Yaten: espera (tomándola del brazo) no eres patética ok?, y sabes?, me encantaría pasar esta ultima semana en la tierra contigo

Minak: en serio?

Yaten: si, es mas te invito a comer a donde tú quieras, que dices?

Minak: siiii, (secándose las lagrimas) aunque te va a salir caro ehhhh

Yaten: si (resignado)

**Mientras con Taiki**

Amy: ya se tardaron verdad?

Taiki: si, será mejor irnos, te llevo a tu casa?

Amy: si claro

Taiki: oye y a donde iba Lita?

Amy: pues iba a ver a Raye aunque nos e para que

Taiki: Amy?

Amy: si?

Taiki: te voy a extrañar

Amy: yo también

Taiki: yo… (acercándose peligrosamente.. ^_^)

Amy: si?...

Taiki: te am.. (besándola)

**Con Serena **

Serena: hola!!! (abriendo el departamento) ya llegué!!!

Darien: (saliendo de su cuarto) hola Serena, que tal te fue en la escuela?

Serena: bien… (fingiendo una sonrisa)

Darien: segura?, te noto algo preocupada, te molesta algo?

Serena: no para nada

Darien: te conozco muy bien dime que tienes?

Serena: ya te dije que nada, ahhh si claro el sábado es el concierto de los three lights, ya sabes de Seiya y sus hermanos

Darien: Seiya?

Serena: si

**Flash back**

En el auditorio destruido después de haber terminado la batalla

Seiya: me imagino que él es tu novio bomboncito?

Serena: si, Seiya te presento a Darien, Darien él es Seiya, y ellos son sus amigos Taiki y Yaten

Seiya: (estrechándole la mano) Seiya Kou o Sailor Star Fighter

Yaten: Yaten Kou o Sailor Star Healer

Taiki: Taiki Kou o Sailor Star Maker y ella es nuestra princesa de fuego, la princesa Kakyuu

Kakyuu: hola a todos mucho gusto

Todos(as): Mucho gusto

Darien: bueno será mejor que nos retiremos ya es tarde

Serena: si claro! (yendo con Seiya) nos vemos chicas! (Seiya sonreía ante el acto de Serena)

Darien: este… Serena?

Serena: si?

Darien: no quieres que te lleve yo a tu casa? (mirando de mala gana y con muchos celos a Seiya, ese solo sonreía como si no entendiera nada)

Serena: ahhh si, jejejeje (sacando la lengua) es que la costumbre, nos vemos mañana en la escuela chicos, que descanses Seiya (dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que se ruborizara Seiya) y ya sabes…

Seiya: si te marco cuando llegue a mi casa para que sepas que llegué bien

Serena: siii, hasta mañana

Seiya: dulces sueños Bombón

Yaten: que descanses Sere

Taiki: llegas temprano!

Serena: siii (a lo lejos con Darien)

**Fin del flash back**

Darien: ahh, Seiya…

Serena: sii, y ya tengo mi boleto (sonriendo)

Darien: y yo puedo ir?

Serena: pues claro, solo tienes que comprar tu boleto

Darien: si tendré que ir a comprar uno

Serena: lo malo va a ser que como los chicos apartan el lugar de nosotras nada mas, no creo que vayas a encontrar lugar cerca de nosotras, a esta hora ya se han de haber vendido casi todos (le explicaba inocentemente)

Darien: ahhh pues ya veremos…

Serena: aja…

Darien: bueno quieres ir a comer?

Serena: si claro, a dónde vamos?

Darien: no sé, se me antojan unas hamburguesas, tiene mucho que no como una

Serena: si quieres

Darien: que no te encantaban?

Serena: así es, pero es que Seiya y yo no las vivíamos comiendo hamburguesas ya sabes que a mi me encantan y es la comida preferida de él

Darien: ahh ya veo, que tal si vamos a comer comida italiana (medio celoso por el comentario de Serena) sabes de algún lugar rico?

Serena: siii, eso me encantaría y de echo si conozco un lugar que esta excelente

Darien: y como lo conociste fuiste con tus amigas?

Serena: no, es que me invitó Seiya un día a comer ahí y wow el lugar esta bellísimo con velas y toda la cosa

Darien: mira que bien (ya muuuy celoso, aunque Serena no se daba cuenta)

Serena: entonces que? Vamos ahí?

Darien: no… te parece mejor si pedimos comida chica?

Serena: si claro, jajaja vieras un día estábamos

Darien: no me digas Seiya y tu (sarcásticamente)

Serena: noooo, las chicas y yo, y Lita nos iba a hacer de comer pero nunca llego y pedimos eso

Darien: menos mal (molesto)

Serena: te pasa algo? (extrañada)

Darien: no nada

Serena: pues pidamos ya la comida!!! (contenta)

Los días pasaron y ya era viernes por la noche, Yaten y Minak estuvieron juntos para todos lados, Amy y Taiki habían decidido aprovechar al máximo los últimos días que les quedaban, la princesa Kakyuu se había hecho muy amiga de Raye y Lita y pasaban mucho tiempo en el templo hikawa.

Serena y Seiya en la escuela eran como siempre, y Serena era súper feliz, pero apenas se acercaba el fin de las clases y Seiya se empezaba a poner serio porque Darien se había empeñado en ir por Serena todos los días a la escuela, ya ni siquiera se podía despedir bien, Darien seguía celosísimo de Seiya, pues Serena sin darse cuenta hablaba mucho de él, pues muchas cosas le recordaban lo que había hecho cuando no estuvo Darien, Serena estaba feliz de tener de nuevo a su novio aunque…

Darien: que crees Serena?

Serena: que paso?

Darien: Setsuna tiene que regresar a la puerta del tiempo

Serena: ah si?

Darien: si platiqué con ella esta mañana 

Serena: que extraño a mi no me ha dicho nada

Darien: bueno el caso es que no va a poder ir al concierto de tus amigos y me cedió su boleto, que te parece?

Serena: ah… que bien…

Darien: así que mañana voy por ti y nos vamos al concierto

Serena: bueno este…

Darien: que? algún problema?

Serena: de hecho si, como ya no habías alcanzado boleto, pues quedaron Minak y Amy que se cambiaban en mi casa y de ahí nos íbamos juntas

Darien: y cual es el problema? Ahora yo voy a estar con ustedes que mas da?

Serena: si a eso iba, el caso es que Yaten nos dio pases para los camerinos y quedó de pasar por nosotras tres y quedé formalmente con Yaten de que me iba con el, Minak y Amy

Darien: ah… (aliviado de no escuchar a Seiya)

Serena_ el caso es que pues nos vamos un poquito antes para no tener problemas para entrar y así no hago cola, ya sabes lo mucho que me choca

Darien: ya veo, ok entonces re veo ahí, voy a hablarle a Raye y a Lita para irme con ellas

Serena: no, ellas van a estar desde antes con Kakyuu, mejor háblale a  Haruka

Darien: ah ok, al rato le marco

Serena: bueno será mejor que me vaya (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Darien: si nos vemos princesa, vete con cuidado

Serena: princesa?... Darien no me digas así si?

Darien: por que? Si eres una princesa

Serena: si pero es que a veces pienso que estas enamorado de Serenity

Darien: pero es que estoy enamorado de Serenity, y tú eres mi Serenity mi dulce princesa

Serena: no soy Serenity Darien, soy Serena cabeza de chorlito

Darien: si si ya lo sé, pero no puedes negar tu pasado cariño, fuiste, eres y serás siendo la princesa Serenity y ya sabes que en el futuro eres la neo reina Serenity, no niegues lo que eres

Serena: si… tienes razón, bueno nos vemos no soy Serenity Darien, no lo soy, eso fue en otra época, ahora no, ahora soy Serena Tsukino

Darien: que tendrá? (extrañado)

A las 7 en punto estaban listas Serena, Minak y Amy, Serena llevaba un top largo sin tirantes y una falda de ¾ recta color blanco, a pesar de ser un conjunto parecía mas bien una sola pieza muy entallada, llevaba unas finas zapatillas plateadas que contaban únicamente con dos tiritas y esas tiritas llevaban como brillantitos, sus aretes eran de plata en forma de una media luna con una estrella en el medio al igual que el dije de su gargantilla (había sido obsequio de Seiya) llevaba su típico peinado y un poco de brillo en los labios color rosa y los ojos solo estaban delineados con color azul bajito, haciendo que resaltaran más, iba muy arregladita porque Darien le había dicho que era muy probable que fueran a un buen lugar

Minak al igual que Serena se veía muy bien, ella llevaba un pantalón negro y una blusa con un escote muy pronunciado y la espalda semidescubierta, llevaba unas zapatillas también negras y unos aretes con el signo de Venus en plata, Minak quería darle una tremenda impresión a Yaten para que siempre la recordara así, se veía muy hermosa

Amy también se veía muy linda, ella llevaba un vestido corto azul entallado con un solo tirante, zapatillas del mismo color y al igual que Minak llevaba el signo de mercurio en sus aretes, se veía muy distinta a otra veces pues en esta ocasión  dejaba ver sus curvas

Minak: wow, ahora sí que estamos despampanantes, ya verán como se quedan los chicos al vernos

Amy: si claro… (sonrojada)

Serena: chicas, ustedes les caigo bien porque fui Serenity o por como soy?

Minak: sabes Sere, esa es una pregunta muy fácil, aunque no entiendo porque preguntas eso?

Serena: solo contéstame si?

Minak: claro, mira cuando nosotras nos conocimos no sabíamos que eras nuestra princesa, ni sabíamos del milenio de plata, ni todas esas cosas así que a mí me cayó muy bien Serena Tsukino y sabes la quiero mucho y que mejor después enterarme que eras mi princesa y gran amiga y es un honor protegerte, independientemente de lo del milenio de plata pues has demostrado ser una excelente amiga

Amy: Minak tiene razón Serena, yo no conocí en esta vida a Serenity, conocí una chica que me brindó su amistad sin conocerme y sin criticarme o verme rara por ser un poco inteligente y estoy eternamente agradecida por ello, y sabes como se llama esa chica? Serena Tsukino

Serena: chicas!!! Las quiero!!!!! (abrazándolas)

Ikuko: chicas!!! Ya llegaron por ustedes

Serena: ya vamos mamá!!! Bueno chicas bajemos de una vez

Yaten y Taiki habían convencido a Seiya que los acompañara por las chicas, pues Serena se iba a sentir incomoda al verlos en pareja, Seiya aunque accedió inmediatamente al saber que no solo iban por Minak y Amy sino también por Serena, sabía que mientras más tiempo pasara con ella, más le dolería esa despedida. 

Los tres iban vestidos igual pero en colores diferentes, que constaba en un pantalón de vestir, una playera de cuello de tortuga y manga larga, y un saco abierto de esos sin botones, el traje de Seiya era negro y también la playera, el de Yaten era gris y su playera era blanca, y el de Taiki era color mostaza con playera blanca también, lucían guapísimos.

Continuar

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bueno este es el primer capitulo y ya esta le segundo espero les guste.

Para los que leen el fic de Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi, es que se me vino a la mente esta historia y tenía que escribirla

Déjenme reviewcito siii? Para saber si les gustó.

**_Besos, Seshy_**

Ahí abajo esta el botón          ↓    para dejar review           


	2. Capítulo 2

**                                                Un final feliz para Seiya y Serena**

                                                           Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

****

**_                                                               Capitulo 2_**

****

****

Hola, este es mi cuarto fanfic

Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Pero el argumento si es mío

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**(**---**) **lo que hacen o emociones del personaje

****---**** lo que piensan los personajes

Si no les gusta la pareja Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi) no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

**Serena = **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita = **Makoto

**Minak = **Minako

**Raye =** Rei

**Amy =** Ami

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ikuko: ya vienen muchachos

Yaten: si gracias señora… (al ver bajar a Minak, Yaten se quedó sin habla, atrás de Minak venía Amy y por último Serena)

Taiki: Amy…

Seiya: Bombón… wow muchachas están hermosas

Yaten: es verdad

Taiki: opino lo mismo

Las 3: gracias (sonrojadas)

Taiki: bueno señora nos vamos

Yaten: si hasta luego

Ikuko: que se diviertan

Seiya: no se preocupe señora hoy cuidaré de su hija

Ikuko: solo hoy Seiya?

Seiya: mi querida señora me temo que sí, mañana partimos de Tokio pero aunque este lejos veré que este bien

Ikuko: es una lástima espero que vengan a visitarnos, cuídense mucho…

Seiya: gracias señora, bueno ya es hora (dándole un beso en la mano a la mamá de Serena) me dio mucho gusto conocerla señora, hasta luego

Serena: nos vemos mamá, (tomando de la mano a Seiya)

Ikuko: adiós!!, hija abre los ojos…

**Adentro de la limusina**

Taiki: por qué se tardaron?

Seiya: me estaba despidiendo de la mamá de Serena

Yaten: ya veo, bueno hoy es nuestro último día en este hermoso planeta

Taiki: si (triste y mirando a Amy)

Minak: si (mirando a Yaten)

Amy y Taiki solo iban abrazados sin decir nada, Serena no soltaba la mano de Seiya como si al soltarla fuera a desaparecer, llevaba su cabeza recargada en su hombro, Yaten tenía sentimientos súper encontrados y no sabía que hacer, miraba fijamente a Minak, por su parte Minak solo iba mirando por la ventana, no quería ver a Yaten tan cerca porque sus sentimientos la traicionarían y lo besaría sin importarle que estuvieran los de más, pero también sabía que Yaten no sentía lo mismo hacia ella, así que iba absorta en sus pensamientos, y Seiya iba inmensamente feliz e inmensamente triste feliz por como estaban en esos momentos Serena y él, ella tomándolo de la mano y recargando su cabeza en su hombro, sentía como si realmente fueran una pareja y eso era lo que le tenía triste tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, ella tenía su adorado novio y él era solo un buen amigo…

Después de 15 minutos llegaron al auditorio que ya estaba repleto de gente y camarógrafos, reporteros, fotógrafos por todos lados, los primeros en bajar fueron Seiya y Serena que cautivaron las cámaras, pues todos estaban asombrados de la belleza con la que iba Seiya, además que no pasaron por alto el hecho de que iban de la mano, hacían una pareja increíble y tomaron infinidad de fotos, Seiya solo sonreía y saludaba con la mano que tenía libre, pues no soltaba a Serena, y Serena se sentía soñada tantas cámaras, era increíble como soportaban los chicos esto, después se bajaron Yaten y Minak la llevaba abrazada de la cintura y con la mano izquierda saludaba a las fans y reporteros, también era una pareja increíble y muchos de los reporteros ya habían publicado que eran novios, pues toda la semana los habían estado viendo juntos en cualquier lugar, no había lugar donde estuviera Yaten sin esta chica, y por último bajaron Taiki y Amy, ellos iban del brazo se veían súper románticos, Taiki se quedó firmando unos autógrafos, y un reportero aprovecho para sacarle una entrevista…

Reportero: Hey Taiki?

Taiki: si que paso? (en lo que seguía firmando autógrafos)

Reportero: es tu novia esta hermosa jovencita?

Taiki: (mirando a Amy) sí, así es

Reportero: ah felicidades, lucen muy bien

Taiki: gracias

Reportero: y las chicas que acompañaban a sus hermanos eran también sus novias?

Guardia de seguridad: Taiki te están esperando

Taiki: si gracias Ryuga, bueno me tengo que ir (tomando de la mano a Amy y entrando)

Reportero: pero contéstame!!!

**Mientras que adentro con Kakyuu **

Kakyuu: miren allá vienen los chicos

Lita: wow que guapos se ven y las chicas se ven divinas

Raye: si hasta Serena se ve mas madura

Serena: hola chicas, princesa 

Raye y Lita: hola

Kakyuu: hola princesa, dime Kakyuu

Serena: entonces tú también dime Serena (sonriendo)

Minak: que lindas están!

Raye: gracias (Raye llevaba un kimono corto entallado en color rojo y su cabello lo llevaba en un chongo, también llevaba unos aretes con el signo de Marte)

Lita: gracias, pero ustedes están preciosas (Lita llevaba un pantalón blanco a la cadera y una blusita rosada pegadita, el cabello lo llevaba en una media cola)

Taiki: bueno nosotros tenemos unos minutos para practicar

Amy: si

Seiya: bueno los vemos en el concierto… (antes de salir jaló a Serena y ya afuera) Bombón, solo quiero decirte que te quiero muchísimo

Serena: yo también Seiya (sonriéndole)

Seiya: jejeje, creo que aun no me entiendes, pero sabes como te dije hace unos días, un día vendré y te secuestrar

Serena: Seiya (súper sonrojada)

Seiya: ya en serio… me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido eres sumamente especial e importante para mí y nunca te olvidar

Serena: yo tampoco… (en lo que una lagrima se deslizaba de sus ojos)

Seiya: no llores o me partirás más el corazón… Bombón la última canción del concierto ponle atención, cuando la escuches me entenderás a la perfección

Serena: a que te refieres?

Seiya: (dándole un beso en la mejilla) ya verás… anda ve con las chicas (yéndose a practicar)

Serena: si (entrando al living) Yaten sigues aquí?, Taiki y Seiya ya se fueron

Yaten: ahh si ya voy bueno las veo al rato (saliendo del cuarto)

Minak: ahorita vengo (yendo tras él)

Yaten: que paso? (al ver que Minak había salido del living)

Minak: bueno yo… quería desearte suerte y darte ánimos antes del concierto

Yaten: gracias Minak

Minak: y también quería darte las gracias por haberme aguantado esta semana

Yaten: Minak no fue una molestia, la pasamos muy bien no?

Minak: si… Yaten?

Yaten: dime?

Minak: me puedes abrazar?

Yaten: claro que sí (sonriéndole, cada que abrazaba a Minak se sentía tan bien, y no estaba seguro de que era ese sentimiento, separándose tantito…)

Minak: (al verlo a los ojos y tan cerca, no se pudo resistir) Yaten yo… (no resistió más y lo besó en los labios, al principio esto tomo desprevenido a Yaten pero después aclaró todas sus dudas, después de unos segundos Minak terminó el beso) lo siento…yo… que tengas un buen concierto…. (dándose la vuelta y regresando con sus amigas corriendo)

Yaten: Minak… (derramando una lágrima)

En fin, el concierto estaba por empezar así que las chicas se fueron a sus lugares y ya las estaban esperando Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Darien, Darien iba con un pantalón azul y un camisa blanca, Haruka con un pantalón negro y una camisa negra también, Michiru iba con un vestido negro entallado de tirantes (Haruka y Michiru tenían después una cena importante con algunos amigos de Michiru), y Hotaru con un vestidito lila.

Minak: hola chicas, Darien

Darien: hola Minak

Haruka: que lindas se ven todas chicas, en especial tú gatita

Chicas: gracias (sonrojadas)

Serena: gracias Ruka (sonrojada)

Michiru: Haruka tiene razón, están muy lindas

Darien: si hermosas

Hotaru: princesa?, se puede quedar Darien sentado junto conmigo????

Serena: si pequeña, no hay problema

Darien: ay pequeñita (viendo a Hotaru)

Amy: bueno ya cada quien siéntese en su lugar que esta por comenzar

Quedaron en este orden de izquierda a derecha, Raye, Lita, Amy, Minak, Serena, Kakyuu, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru y Darien, Serena quedaba exactamente en el medio del escenario, obviamente estaban en primera fila, de pronto las luces se apagaron y al prenderse ya estaban en el escenario Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, y así comenzó el concierto, duró aproximadamente 2 horas y media y para cerrarlo…

Yaten: muchas gracias por habernos apoyado!

Taiki: fueron un publico grandioso!

Seiya: bueno… para cerrar el concierto, vamos a cantar una canción que acabo de componer hace un par de días, es para una persona muy especial…

Las luces del escenario fueron bajando hasta quedar iluminados solo ellos 3, todas las chicas y Darien voltearon a ver a Serena, pues sabían que la canción era dedicada a ella, Serena por su parte estaba ida, pues ya antes Seiya le había dicho que esa canción era para que lo entendiera, así que había bloqueado su mente solo para ver y escuchar esa canción, Seiya la veía directamente, agarro valor y empezó a cantar…

Seiya:   quédate un momento asi

            No mires hacia mí 

            Que no podré aguantar,

            Si clavas tu mirada que me llena el cuerpo,

            Me ha pasado antes que no te puedo hablar,

            Talvez pienses que estoy loco,

            Y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar,

            Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro,

            No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar. (Serena empezaba a sentir que su corazón se encogía y como su ser se llenaba de tristeza)

Seiya:   nunca me sentí tan solo

            Como cuando ayer de pronto

            Lo entendí mientras callaba.

            La vida me dijo a gritos

            Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdi

            Y me explicaba (Serena empezó a llorar, ella sabía lo que Seiya sentía hacia ella pero no quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, no debía)

            Que el amor es una cosa

            Que se da de pronto en forma natural

            Lleno de fuego,

            Si lo fuerzas se marchita,

            Sin tener principio llega a su final

            Ahora talvez tú puedas entender,

            Que si me tocas se quema mi piel

            Ahora talvez tú puedas entender

            Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver…

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki: Que lloro por ti,

            Que lloro sin ti,

            Que ya lo entendi

            Que no eres para mi

            Y lloro…

Serena: Seiya… (mientras lloraba y lloraba, tenía todos sus sentimientos encontrados, Darien solo veía con tristeza como estaba Serena, como lloraba por ese tipo, como lo veía, y no podía hacer nada, pues Hotaru lo tenía abrazado)

Seiya:   nunca me sentí tan solo

            Como cuando ayer de pronto

            Lo entendí mientras callaba.

            La vida me dijo a gritos

            Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perd

            Y me explicaba

            Que el amor es una cosa

            Que se da de pronto en forma natural

            Lleno de fuego,

            Si lo fuerzas se marchita,

            Sin tener principio llega a su final

            Ahora talvez tú puedas entender,

            Que si me tocas se quema mi piel

            Ahora talvez tú puedas entender

            Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver…

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki: Que lloro por ti,

            Que lloro sin ti,

            Que ya lo entendi

            Que no eres para mi

            Y lloro…

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki: Que lloro por ti,

            Que lloro sin ti,

            Que ya lo entendi

            Que no eres para mi

            Y lloro…

Seiya: por ti….. (quitándose varias lagrimas de los ojos)

Yaten: gracias!!!!

Taiki: Nos vemos!!!!

Seiya: (casi en un susurro) espero me hayas entendido… , (despidiéndose) Buenas noches!!!!!!!!!! Gracias!!!!

Kakyuu: Serena estas bien?

Serena: ah.. yo… no… si…

Darien: (acercándose a Serena) tengo que hablar contigo (tomándola del brazo)

Serena: si

Minak: los esperamos en el living para despedirlos

Serena: si

Kakyuu: Serena no se tarden si?

Darien: no nos tardamos

Kakyuu: si…

Darien: Serena…

Serena: si? (aún con lágrimas)

Darien: fui un tonto al no querer darme cuenta (muy tranquilo y triste)

Serena: de que hablas?

Darien: de Seiya y t

Serena: que hay entre Seiya y yo?

Darien: vamos Serena, no te engañes mas, fui un egoísta esta semana Serena, te amo mucho y no te quería perder, pero te perdí hace mucho…

Serena: Darien yo…

Darien: shhh todo va a estar bien ya verás, ahora ve con él, yo iré a empacar mis cosas para regresarme el lunes a USA

Serena: pero… (secándose las lágrimas)

Darien: no pierdas el tiempo ve (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Serena: gracias…

Darien: te hablo mañana

Serena: si… (corriendo al living)

Las chicas iban consternadas por la canción, nunca hubiesen imaginado lo mucho que Seiya amaba a Serena y lo mucho que sufría, y esperaban impacientes a que aparecieran…

Amy: Taiki?

Taiki: ya estamos listos, 

Yaten: así es, no tarda Seiya ya se estaba cambiando

Minak: apenas llegue se van verdad?, Kakyuu?

Kakyuu: es que no pertenecemos aquí, y no creo que al príncipe le agrade nuestra presencia sobretodo por Sei…

Serena: (entrando) Seiya? (al ver que no estaba) y Seiya?

Yaten: te llevo (salieron del cuarto y la llevó al camerino de Seiya) espéralo aquí, no ha de tardar en salir

Serena: gracias Yaten

Yaten: si, voy con las chicas, los esperamos ahí (saliendo)

No tardó mucho Seiya en salir y se quedó como de piedra al ver a Serena sentada ahí, esperándolo, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos

Seiya: Bombón…

Serena: Seiya…  (abrazándolo)

Seiya: perdóname, no quise hacerte llorar, pero no me podía ir sin haberte dicho lo que sentía… te amo Bomboncito no sabes cuanto y tampoco tienes idea lo mucho que me hubiese gustado conocerte antes que él, porque talvez si hubiese sido así pudiera haber tenido una oportunidad

Serena: Seiya yo… quería decirte algo…

Seiya: si, ya sé que estas destinada a él, como te dije en la canción ya entendí que no eres para m

Serena: Seiya escúchame quieres!, yo no quería aceptar lo que sentías y lo que yo misma sentía, por muchas razones, el futuro, mis responsabilidades, pero sabes, algo pasó que nunca creía posible, mi destino me liberó y sabes por que?, porque se reconoció antes que yo lo mucho que yo…

Seiya: que tu que? (con el corazón en la mano)

Serena: lo mucho que yo… Te amo Seiya, te amo, créeme que no fue nada difícil enamorarse de ti, eres todo un sueño hecho realidad, eres todo lo que una chica puede pedir, eres todo lo que siempre soñé y sabes muchas veces uno no ve lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido y doy gracias que no te perdí, y sabes algo que hizo que me enamorara mas de ti fue que te enamoraste de mí, de Serena Tsukino esa niña llorona e infantil, y no de lo que una vez fui..

Seiya: pues claro que te amo bomboncito (abrazándola y saliéndose varias lágrimas)

Serena: por qué lloras?

Seiya: porque te amo y sé que me amas, no me quiero ir, no te quiero dejar, no te quiero perder

Serena: nunca me perdiste Seiya, pues siempre te quise y te querré, pero dime cual es la verdadera razón por la que se van

Seiya: porque no soportaba verte con otro hombre que no fuera yo… y eso me mataba lentamente, por eso le pedí a la princesa que intentáramos rehacer nuestro planeta, además que no creía que a tu novio le gustara mucho que estuviera cerca de ti, sabiendo mis sentimientos hacia ti

Serena: pues ya ves, mi exnovio me dijo que viniera por ti y que no te dejara ir

Seiya: tengo que darle las gracias

Serena: Seiya?

Seiya: si?

Serena: que esperas para besarme?

Seiya: (sonrojado) estas segura?

Serena: claro que sí tontito (jalándolo y dándole un beso, sintiendo los dos emociones que nunca habían sentido, después de un rato terminaron el beso)

Seiya: wow

Serena: lo mismo digo

Seiya: ahora tengo que decírselo a los demás!!!!

Serena: no hace falta (caminando sin hacer ruido a la puerta)

Seiya: por que?

Serena: por esto! 

Abriendo de jalón la puerta y cayendo al piso, Minak, Yaten, Amy, Taiki, Raye y Lita, atrás estaban Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru algo sonrojadas por haber sido descubiertas

Seiya: como supiste?

Serena: porque yo también lo he hecho mil veces verdad chicas?

Minak: Serena!!!!!!!!!

Serena: que?? (en lo que la abrazaba Seiya)

                                                                         **F I N**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Espero les haya gustado, ya tengo listo el epilogo solo lo tengo que pasar a la compu. Se me olvidaba la canción que canta Seiya es **Que lloro, **de **Sin Bandera**

Los quiero, déjenme review siiii???

**_Besos, Seshy_**

Ahí abajo esta el botón          ↓    para dejar review           


End file.
